Rise of the Guardians: The big race against the sun
by The oldest believer
Summary: Nightmares grow on someone who has had them every February. Shadows were her only friends, the only thing she could truly trust with all her heart. Now she has awaken and her fate is still yet to come. She'll need help finding it. Whether its from her guardians or her shadow friend. We also meet Jamie and little Sophie again, with Jack and Bunnymund ready for a great race!


Rise of the Guardians

The Last Flight

Heat, heat was rising and so was the color of red that surrounded me. A pain was forming at my side and my back had stung from the heat trickling it with its hot finger. No… it's the figure once again… that merciless figure; wielding his weapon ready to strike with a wide grin on his face. A faint sound can be heard saying "N-no, no please.."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_ "AAH!" Oh thank the gods, perfect timing. Amelia begins to stretch out her limbs and as she gets out she could see a bit of her imperfection trying to peep out of her baggy t-shirt. She fixes the shirt in order to hide it. She always hated that stupid thing it was so bothersome to buy clothes that hid it. Though none of that really matter to her right now, she's just happy to be able to see another day again. Amelia began to walk towards her window. It may have been morning but the moon can be seen faintly. "First quarter just like every year.." She realized that perhaps she could catch her friend before he did. A smile formed on her face as she walked around her room searching for her favorite shadow. "Come out come out where ever you.." she walks over to her closet "ARE!" she shouts as she opened wide the closet doors. A frown formed on her face. "Phewy. Not in here." She continues her search tossing things off her desk and tossing clothes around. Soon she gave up on sat on her bed. "He promised this year would be different." She looked disappointed and plopped herself back on her bed, her legs still touching her hard wood floor. "He promised. He promised." Then a small shadow comes from the bottom of her bed. This shadow crawled around her floor and began to tickle her toes "Hm," she opens her eyes and wipes her eyes. Could it be her friend? The shadow continued to tickle her painted toes. "Ha ha ha st-stop!" Her laughter could be heard all the way downstairs where her mother would be baking and cooking for the café before it opened. Suddenly the shadow dragged her to the floor and under her bed. She doesn't squirm or fight back because she trusts this friend of hers with all her being. She giggled as the shadow finally got her under the bed. There was a small hole on the wooden floor and it seems to have some small light. The shadow crept back into the hole. "Alright, Alright you found me so why can't you come out? I wanna see you! I wanna play!" The young lady smiled wide. The small shadow hand came out of the small hole, shaking its finger no. She knew that meant he wasn't able to. And he had an excuse too; he wasn't able to go out in the sun too long. "Okay but promise me at night we'll see each other old friend. Cross your heart!" The shadow formed a heart and put a little cross on it. "Good! I'll see you later." She softly giggles. A knock is heard from the bedroom door. "Amelia are you alright girl? You better be ready its cursed snow day, you know what that means." The girl had forgotten about looking for the snow when she looked for the moon. "Um alright mother I'll be done in a moment!" The young lady turned back to the shadow she only had a few minutes to say a goodbye to her friend.. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." She crosses her heart to show she was serious. She then kissed the shadow hand's palm and it crested her cheek before fading back into the hole. The lady got out from under her bed and began to get ready for the day ahead of her.

As for Jamie Bennett he had started his day like the past ones. With his new companion Jamie felt like he could do anything now as long as he had Jack Frost, the guardian of fun. Jamie was waiting on the porch for his younger sister to get ready. It had been a year after his encounter with the guardians and the battle they had against the boogey man. He trusted the guardians, though he knew it was his duty to protect those he cared about. Like his friend said he was like a guardian too. "Hop! Hop! Hop! Bunnymund, Bunnymund coming to pick me up!" The boy turned around to see his sister with a crazier outfit than yesterday. Instead of her fairy wings his mom bough her floppy white bunny ears hair clips. Sophie fell in love with them at that girly store in the mall. And it was a great way for his mother to have the ability to keep her bangs out of the way. Then a gust of wind blew past them. He knew who it was. "You ready Soph?" the little girl giggled "Yup yup!" she thumped her foot on the ground three times. Jamie got his sleigh in a ready position. "Ready.." "Set.." he placed his sleigh on the ice forming below him. And Sophie was ready to jump. "GO!" Jamie got onto his sleigh as he saw Jack Frost ready to have some fun. And Sophie jumping into the little bunny hole. The siblings taking their favorite type of transportation. "Poor Cottontail doesn't know what he's in for right bud?" the boy smiled at his true friend in agreement. As for down under ground. "Say little ankle- bitter why don't we take a short cut hm? Wanna hop to it?" the bunny smirking at the little child. "Yeah go go! Bunnymund go!" the eager girl said. "Alright then hold on tight little one!" the bunny began to run faster. "Not to day frostbite. Not today."


End file.
